sleep with me
by Maggs
Summary: ML fluff! ch 17 I am soo sorry It has been FOREVER. fluffy sippery goodness! ML together engaged Max is pregnant they are happy. please rr.
1. someone to watch over me

It was three in the morning and Max was doing what she did every night now, braking nito Logan's penthouse. She would just come in and sit in the dark in his room watching him sleep, making sure he was ok. She had done it a few times before, but ever since the night he almost killed himself she had been there every night. Tonight he was restless tossing and turning even moaning in his sleep, something was abviously wrong so she woke him up.  
"Max?"  
"Hey I came in looking for food and heard you moaning in pain in your sleep. You ok?"   
"Yeah just feel tired and achy just kinda worn out."   
"Here let me see" Max stepped forward and put her hand on Logan's forehead. "Logan you have a fever of 101." Max said then moving to bundle up his legs more at first Logan felt uncomfortable and sorry for himself. But then he thought Max was there near imm in his bed, despite the reason, life wasn't that bad. "You are sick, probably just a flu. I am going to get you some juice and heat you up some soup ok?" Without waiting for an answer she went off to the kitchen returning a few minutes later with a tray. She sat down next to him on his bed and helped him get situated for eating.   
"Why are you doing this?" Logan questioned sudenly  
"What?"   
"Taking care of me."   
"Because that's what family does they take care of each other, your my family too Logan that means I will always be there for you no matter what."   
"I don't need someone to take care of me right now you don't have to feel obligated to be here." He didn't want her pitty.  
"Logan I want to be here I want to take care of you,. this isn't just out of some obligation."   
"Thank you" he said in a barely audible voice. He ate his meal and she took his exact temperature, 101.7, she got him an extra pillow and a warm blanket, but also a fan for the times when he would feal too hot instead of too cold. She gave him some cold medicine from his bathroom, then she just sat and talked with him for a while about nothing in particular nothing important, but somehow talking with her the most inane things seemed so important and wonderful, even the latest sketchy sqrew-ups.   
  
"Ok well you need your sleep so I am going to crash in the guest room, if you need anything buzz me with the intercom." Max had just gotten to the guest room and changed into a pair of boxers and a t of Logans to sleep in, when she heard him buzz for you. "Hey what can I do for you?" Max asked walking back into Logan's bedroom.   
  
"Are you going to get sick, I mean if I am contaigious will you catch it?"   
  
"Probably not, in all likelihood you just have a cold which if I'm not alrady immune to my body would fight it off too well for me to ever really get sick, any particular reason for this query?"   
"Yeah actually... um... could you stay with me here until I fall asleep? I just don't want to be alone right now."   
"Actually neither do I, so what do you say I just spend the night in here if that is all right with you." Max said she started to walk over to the side of his bed where she left the chair she had been sitting in thinking that she would just sit in it tonight. When she got there though Logan had shifted to the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers. She hadn't thought that staying in the bed with him was what he had in mind. And she knew it probably wasn't the best of ideas, but with the option of spending a night lying in a comfortable bed next to Logan she couldn't resist. She eagerly crawled into the bed next to him and pulled the covers up around her as well as him. The silently laid there and drifted further away from reality and nearer to the wonderful world of sleep. As they drifted to sleep there bodies moved closer and closer together, until Logan laid on his back with Max using the crook of his arm as her pillow. She had a hand lying on his chest. He had one arm wrapped around her side and was softly moving his fingers up and don the small of her back in a comforting motion. The other strroking her hair every so often.   
"Max will you still be here when I wake up?" He asked hi voice heavy with drowseyness.   
"Yeah." Her answer was the last thing he heard that night, because imediatly after hearing it he let sleep claim him at last.  
  
  
  
R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. to hold the one you love

AN: here is chapter two thanks for the reviews the more reviews I get the faster I write.  
  
  
Max for the first time in a long time not only felt tired enough, but safe enough to let herself indulge in sleeping as well. But it didn't last for long, she was up again less then two hours later. She looked up at the man holding her, marvelinging at how he looked. He was still pale and had the beads of sweat on his forehead from the fever, but what she was marveling at was that he also no appeared to be peaceful, carefree, happy, the complete opposite of how he looked when he was sleeping before. She didn't want to wake his so she just laid there for a while watching his chest rise and fall, but her body would not stand for her being still so long. She carefully stretched out her body without too much disruption of the sleeping man. She noticed that when she was done he pulled her a little closer, a tiny bit tighter. This amused her so she decided to test it out a little. She shifted a tiny bit away and was pulled back by his arm around her waist. She did it again and this time he pulled her back and connected his arms behind her so she couldn't get away, all in his sleep. She smirked loving how reacted to her even when not conscious. So she decided to play with this a little more 'how else will he react' she thought as she lifted her hand and gently touched his cheek. He moved his cheek into her hand. she loved the warmth that came from him, the feel of that soft stubble on his cheeks. She followed that down his jaw line with her fingers down to his sexy chin and up to his sexier lips. She moved her hand away and looked up to see if he was waking. His body had been responding in small ways but she was pretty sure that he was still in a pretty deep sleep. So she slowly leaned up and placed a whisper of a kiss on his lips. "I love you Logan." she murmured faintly. She then settled back down and let herself go back to sleep. But the kiss had been enough to wake Logan.  
Logan was having this wonderful dream where he and Max were on a date together like two normal people. then they were back at his penthouse afterwards having a drink cuddling on his couch. It was one of those dreams in which you know your dreaming but it is so wonderful and perfect that you don't care. Then they were kissing... and then it wasn't a dream. He was awake, not very awake, not enough to do anything not even open his eyes but he felt Max's lips upon his and he drank deeply of the experience. Her body pressed tight against his. Her scent invading his body. The softness of her lips. All to quickly it was over and sleep began to claim him again. But before disappearing from this consciousness completely he thought he heard something wonderful "I love you Logan."  
  
Logan woke up the next morning to Max gently shaking him awake again. "Come on you need to take more of this cold medicine and you should get something to eat."   
  
"Good morning to you too." Logan replied with a scratchy voice.   
  
"Good morning" She said with a small smile, "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Much better... thank you for all of this you have no idea what it means to me." Logan replied sincerely  
  
"It's not a problem it's just some cold medicine and chicken soup." Max downplayed what she was doing, I mean he would do the same for her anyway right.  
  
"Yeah thanks for that too." He replied  
  
"Too? What were you thanking me for."   
"Staying with me, sleeping next to me, being there for me, keeping me from being alone..."  
  
"Ok ok I get it, your welcome." She interrupted him  
  
"Wait I have one, well two more you really need to hear them." Logan knew if he didn't speak now he would chicken out.  
  
"Ok what else did you want to thank me for?"  
  
"Making me want to live because you made it impossible for me to lose you... and making it so wonderful for me to be in love with you." With those last two thank you's Max didn't know what to say your welcome, I love you too, it has been my pleasure, marry me, any of these would have been great to say but she couldn't form the words. So she leaned down and kissed him. The kiss was so full of love, passion, and hunger for the taste of each other, but somehow maintained the softness of the not so secret kiss last night. When they finally separated a few minuets later so Logan could breathe Max managed to find some words to try to convey her feelings towards him.  
  
"Logan I didn't believe in love until I met you. I love you so much. I just want to hold you for the rest of my life, I don't want to ever let you go."  
  
"Then don't" Came the simple solution out of Logan's mouth. This was followed by a few more minutes of kissing. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to tell you that."   
  
"Me too, I have been in love with you since I met you that first night, It took me like a month to realize it and until last night to admit it though." She said while placing gentle little kisses along his neck.  
  
"So now what Max, we have finally admitted it. Where do we go from here?" Logan regretted saying it Max might be opening up but he knew thoughts of the future making plans all these things scared her, why make plans you might not be able to keep. Why have hope if you know it will just be crushed.   
  
"I don't know about way in the future, I don't have a clue what is going to happen, all I know is that I want to spend it with you..." Max's reply surprised Logan but it was a wonderful surprise, and it got even better when she continued. "But right now I think we are in the perfect place for what I have in mind." Max said with a sly grin looking around the bed they were on then looking back at Logan and kissing him with months of pent up passion.  
  
  
AN: please keep up the reviews It makes me unbelievably happy to know people are reading, even if you hated it tell me I would rather hear that then nothing at all. 


	3. i think this chapter's mostly filler

AN: YAY they are together this is two weeks after that day and it is a little longer and a little uneventful but the actual plot will pick up in the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
"Logan man where are you?" Bling was walking around the Logan's penthouse looking for him to start the day's therapy. The day before Logan happened to mention Max was going to be out with friends that night and he wouldn't get to see her. So he thought that Logan was probably still in bed because Max wouldn't be there to wake him up like normal. He opened Logan's bedroom door "come on man got to start your ther..." he was startled into silence when he walked in to see Logan still lying in bed with Max lying next to him.  
  
"Sorry we forgot to set the alarm last night." Max whispered to Bling as she sat up a little pulling down the T-shirt of Logan's that she was wearing that had risen up almost to her breasts.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, I'll come back later to do Logan's workout just have him up by noon ok?" Bling muttered as he started to back out of the room.   
  
"Don't worry about it come back in please. I have been up all night and am bored out of my mind, I need some one to talk to please." Max begged him. Bling felt a little uncomfortable, but complied and sat down in a chair near the dresser.   
  
"So do I at least get the reason for why we are letting him sleep in?" Bling questioned Max.  
  
"I went out with some friends last night and didn't get back in till one then I had to go do some eye's only leg work. And of course Logan refuses to sleep while I do anything, even recon like last night. I didn't get in until four. It was really sweet of him, when I got home he had a nice dinner waiting for us. And then he didn't just crash he stayed up and we talked like we normally would. So he didn't get to sleep until after five this morning. I want to let him sleep a few more hours."  
  
"Then should we go outside to talk?" Bling whispered.  
  
"No it's fine when he is tired noise doesn't wake him up she said in a normal volume voice as if to emphasize her point. "Speaking of new people in our lives..."  
  
"We weren't." Bling cut her off knowing what was coming.  
  
"Well we are now then, who is this girl of yours I am hearing about?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"No one, I that's funny I thought her name was Claire." She stated with a grin.  
  
"It's not a big deal we have only been on two dates." He said hopping she would just drop it."  
  
"But you like her?" Max got her answer when she saw Bling trying to avoid her gaze, "Good for you." Max stated but as she did so she made the mistake of moving away from Logan. Now Logan might be able to sleep through an earthquake but when it came to Max he was alert to every little move her body made.   
  
"What's good for who?" Logan mumbled his voice heavy with sleep and eyes still shut, but his arms pulling Max in closer to him.   
  
"Claire is good for Bling sweetie." She said kissing him softly. After a second Logan realized what Max had just told him and opened his eye's to see Bling sitting there.  
  
"Oh hey Bling." He muttered meekly slightly embarrassed by the situation rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.   
  
"Hey sorry I came in for the morning workout and thought Max wouldn't be here so I just came in..."  
  
"And I was bored so I made him stay and talk to me. Plus I wanted to hear about this Claire girl and that is when you woke up." Max finished.  
  
"Max there really isn't that much to tell."  
  
"Well what is she like?"  
  
"Nice."   
"Oh come on I'm serious I want to know about her."  
  
"Well she's tall about 5' 9'' light brown hair, pretty, really nice sweet, laid back, fun,...ok that's it I have to say this Logan Max has been here every night for the last two weeks why on earth have you not gotten her her own pillow at least." Bling said suddenly as he saw Max using Logan as her pillow because he was using the only pillow.  
  
"I got her a pillow after the first night if you want to know why there is only one ask Max." Logan said staring at Max.  
  
"Well he didn't just get a second pillow he actually gave it to me so I put it on my bed at home. I should get to do what I want with a gift and that way I have a nice pillow at my place, and Logan and I have no choice but to sleep close to each other if we want to be comfortable." Max's voice becoming softer and sweeter as she talked, and the way they were looking at each other now he knew he had lost them.  
  
"Ok well why don't I come back around one this afternoon to do your workout Logan and till then I'll give you guys some time together.  
  
They didn't even notice he left; the lovers were to lost in each other. Max kissed his lips softly. "Why don't you go back to sleep and I am going to get showered and get breakfast ready."   
  
"Mmmm cereal."  
  
"Hey! I can get more then just cereal." She said pretending to be hurt. "I am picking us up bagels and creme cheese if I can find it."   
  
"Well then I was so wrong to mock you, obviously you have skills I have never seen." Came his sarcastic reply.  
  
"Actually I am not as bad of a cook as you think I am and you would know that if you hadn't canceled on me when I cooked for you."  
  
"Didn't you tell me that Kendra cooked that." The grin on Logan's face grew as he spoke.  
  
"I helped." She pouted and when Logan saw her like that with her lower lip stuck out and her large eyes looking up at him he knew it was over.  
  
"Ok, ok you win." He conceded instantly making Max smile. "So why don't we both get up and cook breakfast."  
  
"Your on." Max said getting up and waking into the kitchen Logan at her heals. When they got in there Logan went straight to the fridge and Max assumed her normal position sitting up on the counter to help by watching him to make sure he didn't screw up. Logan looked up from the fridge with the milk and eggs in his hands.  
  
"No Max when I said we would cook I meant WE would actually cook together. I'll teach you to make pancakes." Logan said while putting down the eggs and milk and getting the reaching for the flower.  
  
"Logan you don't have to do that." Max felt bad now about her previous teasing.   
  
"No it's ok Max it's not like I mind teaching you to cook honey." Logan said and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Logan I know what I said before, but I am the worst person at cooking ever, it is the one thing I am not programmed to do."  
  
"It will be fun."  
  
"No I will be bad and make a mess and screw up and just frustrate you." She said as he got a pan on the stove and threw in a chunk of butter.  
  
"Max please I want to do things like this with you, trust me I don't think of it as an obligation, I think of it as a privilege." Max melted faster then the butter when he spoke to her. She kissed him hard until he pulled away. "Your not getting out of it that easily sweetie, come on I'll show you how to make the batter.  
  
By the end of the day there was pancake batter everywhere, even on the ceiling. And there was a stack of pancakes in the trash that were black, or looked more like a biscuit then a pancake. But there were also six perfect pancakes for them for breakfast, two of which Max had made on her own. So it was true together they really could do anything, even teach Max how to cook.  
  
AN: I know it was uneventful sorry I have writers block right now and the only known cure is reviews so keep reviewing please!!!!!!!!! 


	4. and the plot finally begins

AN2: oh hey I never wrote this in but you probably noticed Logan was walking in last chapter, I am screwing around with the timing of the first season, and Logan had in those two weeks received and got the exo to work so he can walk, but the thing with Tinga being captured hasn't happened. I will use some things from first season, but not all of it is in there, and timing will be completely screwed up. Basically it is just my idea of how things should have gone.  
  
  
  
They were just clearing breakfast when suddenly they heard the front door burst open. Max was immediately pressed against the kitchen door signaling Logan to get down, and listening intently for clues to the intruders identity ready to fight if necessary. "MAX!" They both knew the voice and ran into the other room to see Zack standing there looking pretty beaten.   
  
"God Zack, what the hell happened to you?" Max said rushing over to help him.  
  
"I was trying to , the guards saw me I got away but they got me in the arm." Max looked down to see Zack's arm with a bullet wound she reached for it but he pulled away. "It's ok I can take care of it later Max we need to go now!" There was an urgency in his voice she knew this wasn't the normal we need to stay on the move try there was something wrong here and they needed to run.  
  
"What is it?" Logan finally spoke up Zack noticing him for the first time.  
  
"They are tracking her, that thing in her head they can track it." They are checking this sector today we need to get her out of here." Zack said pulling at her arm.  
  
"Ok we will leave the sector, just let us get dressed and get supplies first ok." Max said pulling away and waking toward Logan's bedroom. For the first time Zack noticed that Max was dressed only in a t-shirt, a t-shirt that went down to her knees, Logan's t-shirt. And Logan was only wearing a pair of sweat pants, and they were both going into Logan's bedroom. That was it she was with him now, and Zack's heart sank. This wouldn't end with Zack saving her and getting her away from Seattle and Max realizing how alike they were and how perfect they would be for each other. It had already ended and Logan had won. Just then Logan walked out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt.   
  
"Max will be out in a second I am going to try to get in touch with someone that should be able to help." Logan explained as he sat down at his computer  
  
"So that question I asked last time with you and Max, when did the answer to that change?"Zack interrogated.  
  
"We started dating two weeks ago Zack, and don't you dare do anything to punish her for it, I love her, and when you do that try to pull her away, order her around, it hurts her. I won't let you hurt her."  
  
"I am the one here trying to keep her from being hurt. If you cared about her safety you would try to get her out of Seattle too, it isn't safe for her anymore."  
  
"Actually Zack he cares enough to let me make up my own decisions, I want to stay, I have a life I like here, I am happy. And not like it's any of your business, but we do have a plan if I ever do need to run for good, but it involves Logan going with me. Logan did you get in touch with him?" Max said as she walked out of the   
  
"Yeah he says to come right over he will see what he can do, and his lab is in sector three so we should be ok there." Logan said as they got a bag out of the front hall and walked towards the door.   
  
"So where are we going exactly, and what's in the bag." Zack asked them as he followed them out the door.  
  
"Were going to take care of this Zack." Max asked as if talking to a two year old. Before she walked out leaving a bewildered Zack to fallow them.   
  
  
AN r/r PLEASE!!!!! 


	5. words words words

"So what exactly can they track?" questioned the cold mechanical voice.   
  
"The implant in her head is made with some alloy when they send out a electromagnetic signal it returns it uniquely and they can pinpoint where it is." Zack explained what he had found out.  
  
"Do you know which alloy it is?" Sebastion asked.  
  
"Couldn't get that information." Zack was all business now as always.  
  
"Ok well then our first step will be to test and see what it is made out of so we can figure out what we can do about it. Max I am going to need you to put on a gown and go into the next room so we can run a few tests real quick ok?" Logan saw the look in Max's eyes the memories of childhood torture that they called to as tests. His beautiful angel had gone pale fear stricken, a look of terror in her eyes. He went over and linked his arms around her waist hugging her from behind and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.   
  
"It's ok love it wont hurt. I'm here I wont let anyone hurt you ever." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. Now why don't we get this bitch over with?" He said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
Alone in an unfriendly room, metal instruments, all sterile, white, cold, no humanity present, Max was sitting waiting for the tests to begin, the pain to begin.   
  
"Ok Max you're all set, you can come back in." Sebastions voice echoed through the speaker.  
  
"You did the test already?" Max was surprised they hadn't done anything.  
  
"Yeah we just had to hit it with a band of different frequencies to see what alloy was in there."  
  
"Oh, wow, I hope it's all this easy." Max said as she walked back in the main room with the three men. Sebastion was at the computer, Logan was on the phone, and Zack was pacing the room.   
  
"Ok just make sure you get the computer the sector passes fake id's and the cash up there by tonight." Max was listening to Logan's half of the conversation, while Sebastion told her that it would just take a few hours to process the information to know what alloy it was. "Yeah we should be there in like an hour and we will see you guys at like eight...Ok thanks....bye." Logan hung up the phone and turned to Max. "Sorry about that, you ok?"  
  
"God Logan she is a soldier, she doesn't need you to fucking coddle her." Zack, who had been relatively quiet with them for a while, suddenly snapped.  
  
"Actually, she is a human being with a heart, and it's not coddling it's caring." Logan returned quickly.  
  
"I care more ab..."  
  
"That is it! Both of you stop it right now, we can talk about this later. Now you two are going to not act like children and tell me what is going on!" Max practically screamed at the two man-boys who were now looking down shame faced. "I'm sorry Sebastion, now please go on you were telling me about the processing of the data."  
  
"Yeah I was saying it is going to take a good twelve hours, we can figure out what to do then, but for now you should probably get out of the city." Sebastion said ignoring Logan and Zack's fighting like it never happened at all.  
  
"I am having Bling set up the cabin with all the stuff we didn't bring but may need, we should leave as soon as possible." Logan said, at the same time silently telling her with his eyes that he was sorry, and that he loved her.  
  
"Ok thanks Sebastion, talk to you tomorrow. Let's go boys." Max said as she walked out the room.  
  
  
Zack drove and much to his disappointment Max and Logan sat together in the back. Actually sat wouldn't really be correct. Logan sat there with Max lying down next to him, her head in his lap. He lightly stroked her hair as she slept peacefully. "Since when does Maxie sleep?" Zack questioned Logan looking for ways in which his influence had weekend her.  
  
"She always needs more sleep when her seizures are bad, and she has had a really bad week with them." Logan stated simply, not wanting to get into anything with Zack.  
  
"I remember her first seizure, she was eight when they started. We were out on a training op and she just fell to the ground, she managed to complete the objective after the seizure ended though." Zack had some sort of twisted pride in his voice, that she handled pain as a child.  
  
"Now she doesn't go through them alone anymore." Logan knew he shouldn't have said it but he couldn't help himself.  
  
"She wasn't alone she had us." Came the curt reply  
  
"Except for those ten years growing up that you didn't want anything to do with her." Logan pointed out in an angered whisper  
  
"That was to keep us safe, it was strategic planing." Zack wasn't going to stand for this civilian speaking to him this way.  
  
"Strategic planing was for in Manticore, outside manticore is life, a real life."   
  
"We couldn't have a normal life if we tried." Zack said slightly raising her voice.  
  
"It doesn't need to be normal, just real. And it might be hard maybe even impossible but Max still try's" Logan said a little too loud as Zack parked in the driveway.  
  
"Ok that's it you too woke me up, now I am pissed. We have to have that little talk. Inside now!" Max said sitting up slowly. Before getting up and walking straight into the cabin. She was sitting in the living room when the guys joined her caring all the luggage. As soon as they sat down she started to talk. "I have had it with the two of you acting like children, what the hell is wrong with you!"   
  
"Nothing." They both replied at the same time.   
  
"I understand that you guy's don't like each other, probably because you both care so much about me. But stop being dumbasses and letting it get in the way of what we need to do." She sat down next to Zack. "Zack you are y brother, you know things about me that other people will never know, we went through shit people can't even imagine. We will forever share this bond like no other, and I will always love you. But I love Logan, he is good to me, we are good for each other. I want to be with him, I need to be with him, and I am going to be with him. We are meant for each other, we are going to stay together. And I'm not the soldier who broke out of that hell anymore, I've changed. And I like who I am, and I like my life, so I am going to live it for as long as I can. You have to accept all of that if you want to be in my life Zack." She then turned to Logan.  
  
"Honey I love you, you know that I love you and I am staying with you, but don't be an ass! Zack is my brother, I love him too. He is not going to take me away, so don't get all insecure. And he is trying to be accepting of all of this, if he wasn't you would be dead. So you could make a little effort to be nice to him, to be understanding. I am going to take a nap before Bling gets here, and I don't want to see either of you until you two have worked some of this out." Max got up and went to bed not letting either of them say a word to her.  
  
And so there they were the two men who loved her more than anything, and couldn't stand each other. Finally Zack broke the silence. "Take care of her, she is your first priority."   
  
"She always has been, and always will be." Logan replied honestly, "Stop trying to take her away from me."  
  
"Ok" Zack said finally giving up on taking her away. "Don't take her away from me."  
  
"Your her brother I could never take her away from you, not even if I wanted to. She would never allow it."   
  
"So we good now?" Zack asked standing up.  
  
"I think so, Max is probably awake why don't you go talk to her." Logan offered  
  
"Why don't we both go?"  
  
"You sure?" Logan was slightly surprised by Zack's offer, Zack simply nodded. "Then let's go." And the two men walked into the bedroom, both surprised when they saw she was actually asleep. "We will talk to her later." Logan said when they left the room. "I am going to stay here and wait for Bling, you want to go to the store get some groceries so I can make dinner?"   
  
"Sure, what should I get?"  
  
"Whatever you can find." Logan replied handing him some cash from his wallet.   
  
"I'll be back in an hour or so." Zack said as he walked out the door.  
  
Zack had only been gone a few minutes when he heard a screem, Max's screem.  
  
AN: thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me. Sorry for the delay with posting i have been busy. The more reviews I get the faster I post though. 


	6. I don't think I've made it clear

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
disclaimer2: btw the flashback of first date Logan's little speech I didn't write. I stole that speech from an ep of buffy ( I wish I could write something that good though)  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews! btw ~*~*~*~*~ is at the beginning of a dream ^%^%^%^%^%^%^ is at the end, and if there are different little dream scene things in one set of dream this will be between those.  
  
  
"Max what's wrong what happened!" Logan yelled rushing faster then an x5 into the bedroom. Max was lying on the bed moaning. Logan was at her side in a split second, but realized that she was simply having a night mare "Max sweetie, you got to get up. Max your having a nightmare, it's ok, I'm here." Logan said soothing her as she slowly woke up.   
  
"Hey." She mumbled  
"You ok?" Logan's voice was so full of concern.  
"I'm ok," Max reassured him, "I was just having some flashbacks"  
  
"Eva or Ben?" Logan knew what most of her nightmares were by now.  
  
"Ben." Max said quietly before she pulled Logan down to sit on the bed next to her. She crawled onto his lap and curled into a ball, holding onto him like a life line. They didn't speak for a long time he just held her till the images in her mind turned from Ben dying at her own hand, to the good flashbacks. The one's of her and Logan and all the wonderful moments they had shared. A few minutes later she was asleep again Logan laid her down on the bed and cuddled in close next to her. He just held her as she slept for a long time, till Zack came back infact.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You ok?"  
"Just a little dizzy."  
"Wanna stop?"  
"No don't let go."  
"I won't"  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
  
Max was dreaming again, good dreams now, the one of the dream dance. But that faded out like it had that day.   
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
"I'll miss you."  
"You could always ditch it all and go on the lam with me. Great way to visit exotic places meet new people."  
"I'd just slow you down. "  
"It's okay."  
"I have to go back. Someone has to watch out for the downtrodden. Blah, blah, woof, woof, right?"   
"Right."   
"Take care of yourself."   
"You, too."   
Max gets out of the Aztek and walks away. She stops and comes back to give Logan a long kiss through the van window.  
  
That day in the car, she loved that dream, so bittersweet.  
  
  
Their first real date, Logan had taken her out to a fancy restaurant for diner and dancing. After they went back to his place and sat down to talk, but before she could get a word out he suddenly came out with, "I've gotta say something... 'Cause ... I don't think I've made it clear. I'm in love with you. Powerfully, painfully in love. The things you do ... the way you think ... the way you move ... I get excited every time I'm about to see you. You make me feel like I've never felt before in my life. Like a man. (Pause. He shrugs uneasily) I just thought you might wanna know." It wasn't just his words, but the way he looked at her when he spoke, she knew at that moment. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him; she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.   
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
When Max woke up and before she opened her eyes she knew that Logan was not lying next to her anymore. She got up slowly and heard Logan speaking in the next room with another man, Zack. But there was something wrong, there was no anger no jealousy, no tone of any type of hatred towards each other at all. She didn't want to get up but her curiosity got the better of her. She got out of bed slowly and walked silently to the door. Not silently enough for Zack's enhanced hearing however. "Hey Maxie, how you feeling?" He asked before she even walked into the room.   
  
"Good, still wiped out. I hate these fucked up genes." She walked over to the two of them sitting at the table, gave Logan a quick kiss and sat next to him. Surprisingly this got no weird look from Zack.  
  
"You have enough tryptophan?" Zack questioned his voice laced with concern.  
  
"Yeah I have plenty and there is a big bottle in our bag just incase." She wondered if she should continue. "How are you getting along so well?"  
  
"You told us to work it out, we did." Logan said  
  
"Just like that?" Max questioned not believing it was real.  
  
"We didn't want to risk pissing you off again so we worked our shit out." Zack replied . "Oh hey they know what type of alloy is in your neck there Sebastion called 20 minutes ago. It is some knew thing supposedly indestructible, but Sebastion said he had a few idea's. He will need a few days to test it though."  
  
"So we stay here?" Max asked getting some food, she was starving.  
  
"Yeah, oh and Bling should be here soon, he is going to get a sample of your blood to take back to Sebastion to see if whatever he does will mess with your genes." Logan said going into the kitchen and getting Max some more pasta, she had almost finished what Logan had left, and some milk. When he came back in he dropped both in shock from the sight before him.  
  
  
AN: you want me to post again? You want to know what happened? Then review. Oh and just cause I am desperate and I can, if you like my writing read my original poetry piece "alone till death decides to stay." I think it is one of my better things. 


	7. the real ch7

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Zack was leaning over Max trying to force pills into her shaking broken form. She lay there seizing horribly. Something was wrong horribly wrong.  
  
  
And you know what that is it for tonight and it might be a while before I get a new chapter posted I just can't do this.  
  
  
Ok let me first of all say that I am sorry for this. I have trouble with anxiety and depression, and I was having a really bad night, and don't even remember writing or posting this. And then I was gone for the weekend so I couldn't post and apologize.  
By the way isn't it funny you think I may be quitting and you review!!! Well any way sorry again. So we left it:  
  
Zack was leaning over Max trying to force pills into her shaking broken form. She lay there seizing horribly. Something was wrong horribly wrong. Logan ran to his bag and pulled out a small black bag. He ran over to Max and Zack. "Forget the pills, you wont get her to swallow them even if you did they work to slowly." He said opening the bag inside was a sirenge a small bottle of liquid and some alcohol wipes. "Steady her arm." Logan ordered as he filled the sirenge with the liquid. Zack moved and held Max's arm still letting the rest of her seize. Logan wiped her arm with the alcohol and injected her with the sirenge.   
  
"What the hell is that stuff!?" Zack demanded as Logan worked.  
  
"Liquid tryptophan." Logan finished the injection and they both moved to hold Max's body still. She was still shaking but now it was much less. They were both worried that she was still unconscious. When her body calmed down more Zack moved aside so Logan could hold her. He then went to get milk knowing it would help her. He might have accepted that they were together, but it still tore at his heart a little to see them like that. He pored Max's milk and took a minute to calm down before returning. Logan sat Max up and Zack forced the milk down her throat as gently as possible.   
  
"How long." He asked while being careful not to spill an of the milk.  
  
"What?"   
  
"How long have her seizures been so bad, last time I saw her she wasn't like that.  
  
"She hits rough patches, there worse since the implant, but she gets throat them." Logan then turned to Max, "Your gonna get through this honey I promise." He said and then kissed her forehead.  
  
"Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"She didn't have your number." Logan said with an icy tone quieting Zack. They sat there together. The woman who once had no one who loved her, and the two men who loved her more then anything. They took care of her for the next hour just being there mostly making her comfortable until finally.  
  
"Logan when's dinner?" Max mumbled trying to open her eyes and no think about the pounding in her head. Immediately smiles spread across Logan and Zacks faces'.   
  
"Soon love, how you feeling?" Logan asked concerned.  
  
"Like shit we got any advil?"   
  
"Yeah just a minute." Logan said getting up leaving her in Zack's care while he got the advil and a glass of milk for Max. He returned a minute later to see Zack trying to help Max up onto the couch.   
  
"Food?" Max asked after swallowing the pills.  
  
"Yeah I'll go make dinner, keep an eye on her Zack?" Logan asked still concerned about the seizure.  
  
"Yeah." Logan got up and went to the kitchen to make the pasta for dinner. He didn't take that long and as he was walking into the living room to tell them it was time for dinner there was a knock at the front door.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Zack helped Max get more comfortable on the couch, he then handed her a small piece of paper. "Remember it." He said simply. She nodded a second later and he took out a lighter and burned the paper.   
  
"So what's the number for?"  
  
"It's the contact number, in case you ever need to reach me." Zack decided to get right to the point. "Or if you ever want to talk, and I was thinking we could meet sometimes when our lives aren't in immediate danger, I could visit." Max said nothing, she simply pulled her brother into a tight hug. "And about the last time we were here, and all the other times... I'm sorry Maxie. And if accepting that your decisions about your life is all I have to do to keep you in mine, I think I can manage." Max just held her brother tighter they both jumped when they heard a knock at the door.  
  
AN: Sorry about the old ch 7 again. Please review it means a lot to me inspires me to write more. 


	8. normal after all

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: Sorry it has been so long since I have posted I have been really busy. I have some idea where I am going to take this but love any idea's suggestions. Thanks for all the reviews I really do appreciate it. And I love feedback even if it's bad so keep reviewing please!  
  
  
"Jesus Christ will you guys let me in my arms are full!" Max let out a sigh of relief as she heard Bling's voice boom through the large front door. Logan who had just walked into the room walked over to the door with Max right behind him. Logan Helped Bling with the things he had at the door and Max went to the car to get the rest of the stuff. Zack rushed out behind Max and got all the heavy things before she would try to lift them in her weekend state.   
  
"Don't think I don't know what your doing." she said glaring at her brother.  
  
"What am I doing?" Zack asked his voice all innocent.  
  
"I am perfectly capable of carrying bags,... but thanks" Max said realizing that having her brother want to help take care of her by carrying bags wasn't the same as trying to take care of her by taking her away. 'This is almost sweet' She thought as she got her small toiletries bag that she had forgotten and Bling brought up for her, and walked in front of Zack carrying four bags that were quite large and heavy. "Now move your ass." She yelled over her shoulder to him as she walked in the door.  
  
They all sat down to a nice pasta dinner that Logan had whipped up and just enjoyed themselves before they went through the bags making sure they had everything they might need. Logan set up his computers and worked on finding out what was going on with the scanning of the city for Max. Bling did a quick exam of Max because of the seizures, even though she insisted she was fine. He also took the blood that he was going to bring back to Sebastion later that night. During this time Zack took it upon himself to check out the weapons and other supplies that they had in all of their on the run bags. Although he would not admit it to them they were pretty well set.  
  
"Bling I am fine, I promise." Max almost whined, she hated this.  
  
"Let me just make sure ok," Bling said taking out a stethoscope and listened to her heart and lungs. He took her blood pressure, "Do you know what your pressure should be?" Bling was hoping that Max knew enough about what normal for her would be.  
  
"The same as a normal persons." Max answered exasperated, sure that her pressure was fine, that she was fine. She was an x5, x5's don't have problems like high blood pressure like normal people do, they may have been built, but they were built well.  
  
"Well your pressure is low, not dangerous low, but enough to concern me. Honestly now Max have you been feeling ok is there anything besides the seizures lately that is off?"  
  
"Well I get headaches, and I need a lot more sleep, but that is what always happens when they get bad, the only other thing is I threw up a few days ago, but I think it was just something I ate."   
  
"Any other stomach aches?" Bling thought this was funny she was in such denial that there could be something wrong she was completely shutting out the possibility.  
  
"A little bit after I eat lunch, but you know what food is like from the street vendors."   
  
"What about when you eat dinner?" Bling questioned.  
  
"Sometimes but not really, whatever it is probably just another side effect from the seizures." Max dismissed it and got up ending the little checkup.   
  
"Ok then I guess I will just take the blood sample and all this info to Sebastion and see if he knows what's up."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Hey Logan," Bling said as he walked den where Logan had set up the laptop, "Can I talk to you a second?"  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" Logan said turning away from the screen.   
  
"Actually I think this should include Zack too." Bling said opening the door and signaling Zack to come in the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Zack asked walking in and leaning against the wall.  
  
"I am worried about Max, I don't think this is just her seizures." Bling came straight out with the news.  
  
"Speaking of Max, where is she?" Zack asked afraid that she would hear their little conversation.  
  
"She is walking to this convenience store that is a few minutes from here, she wanted ice-cream." Bling informed them.  
  
"What do you mean you think that there is something wrong?" Logan was trying to stay calm, but the idea that there could be something wrong with the woman he loved, it was like having the wind knocked out of him, suddenly unable to find air.  
  
"I mean she is probably just sick, but I didn't think x5s really got sick. The thing is I don't see how some of the other symptoms she has are really related to her seizures. I understand the need to sleep and the headaches and the being weekend thing. But guy's, her blood pressure is low and she is getting sick to her stomach, and I didn't get to take her temperature but her skin felt warm I think she might have a fever."  
  
"She always feels like that." Logan stated simply.  
  
"Umm yeah, we tend to run warmer, 101,102 somewhere in there." Zack added.  
  
"Well that's good, do you know about the other stuff is that normal for you guys at all?" Bling was glad there was another x5 there to compare to.  
  
"No the sick to her stomach could just be some cold or something, we are less likely to get sick, but we can. The low blood pressure thing is really weird."  
  
"Well I didn't really want to worry you guy's just keep an eye on her, I am going to go to Sebastion's, I will call you when we hear anything."   
  
Bling left with the samples and a few minutes later Max came back with a bag, in it three pints of Ben and Jerry's an expensive item, but to Max well worth it. Zack, Logan, and Max settled in front of the TV with their dessert. It was weird here they were fleeing Seattle being tracked down by a chip in Max's head, and they were sitting together eating ice-cream and watching old sitcoms. Maybe normal wasn't impossible after all.  
  
  
  
AN: Review and I promise another chapter this week! 


	9. when we're old and grey

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: see when I get the reviews I post again quickly. And I had a request for it so here it is fluff!  
  
Two hours later there they were Max and Logan were kinda snuggled together on one couch and Zack was on the other. The show had just ended when Logan stretched a little.   
  
"Hey honey what do you say we turn in?" Logan asked turning to Max then seeing that she had already fallen to sleep. "Zack if you are going to sleep there is a little bedroom upstairs, don't worry about keeping watch I checked they still think we are somewhere in Seattle and they have no idea you are anywhere around here." Logan said as he picked up his sleeping angel and headed for their bedroom.  
  
"Yeah I think I might I don't have any shark DNA like Maxie, I need almost as much sleep as a normal person." Zack said and headed upstairs.  
  
Logan carried Max into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He carefully removed her socks and shoes and tucked her in. He then took off everything but his boxers (mmmm Michael Weatherly in just boxers.) and crawled into bed next to Max. "Logan?" Max mumbled starting to wake up.  
  
"Yeah sweety?"  
  
"What happened to the tv?" She asked sitting up a little and opening her eyes.  
  
"You fell asleep, it ended, I brought you to bed."  
  
"Oh thanks honey," She gave him a soft kiss, "Hey do you have your big T-shirt here?"  
  
"Yeah I had Bling throw it in a bag, it should be here." Logan said as he watched her get up and retrieve the old worn T-shirt that she loved so much. She slipped out of the rest of her clothes and put on the T-shirt before crawling back into bed with Logan. "God I love you."   
  
"I love you too Logan." Max said and kissed him gently. She then deepened the kiss, Logan only pulling away when he needed to breathe. She started to kiss down his neck to his muscular chest.  
  
"Max honey...we have to stop." Logan struggled to say.  
  
"Why?" Max questioned between kisses.  
  
"Because we can't do this now." Oh god he had to stop this soon or he wouldn't be able to. "Your brother is in the room right above us."   
  
"We can be quiet." Max pouted, god he loved her face when she pouted.  
  
"First of all, no you can't be quiet. And second even if we could his hearing is just as good as yours and the last thing we need is to have Zack overhear us making love."   
  
"Yeah I guess." Max agreed and cuddled next to Logan loving the feeling of being so close to him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you." He whispered back. "I'm going to love you forever, you know I could never imagine that before I met you, forever. When I married Val it seemed like the next step in the relationship, I never thought I would love her forever; I don't know if I ever really loved her. And I know that this may seem fast cause we have only been together for two weeks. With you, I can see us when we are old and gray and we will still be together, and I am still going to be just as in love with you as I am today."   
  
"I know how you feel I never thought of the future before, well beyond staying away from Manticore, with you I see the future. I can see a future with us together, I just want to be with you forever..."  
  
"Marry me." He suddenly blurted out interrupting her.   
  
"What?" Max honestly wasn't sure if he said what she thought she had.   
  
"When we get back and Sebastion takes care of them tracking you, lets go to Father Dextry and get married." Logan hadn't meant to ask her, he didn't have anything planned but as soon as he thought of it he said it. And as soon as he said it he knew that it was what he wanted to do.  
  
"Well, will I get a ring out of it?"  
  
"I thought you didn't wear jewelry."  
  
"I'm open to the idea."  
  
"Is that yes." Max nodded her head and was about to actually say yes when Logan's lips on her silenced her for a minute with a heated kiss. She pulled away for half a second.  
  
"Yes" kiss "yes" kiss "yes" kiss. "Yes Logan Cale I would love to marry you."  
  
AN: So how are they going to tell Zack, Will there be a way to stop them from tracking Max, will they actually get married, is there something wrong with Max? I don't know I haven't written it yet. If you would like to know you will just have to review and inspire me to write so these questions will be answered. 


	10. the chapter your about to read

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: Sorry it has been a while I was away for a few days my sister was getting married I was a bridesmaid, anyway I am back and here is the next chapter hope you like it oh and thank you sooooooooooooo much for the reviews! oh yeah and 'means the persons thoughts', this is for flashback all of the technological and medical information is complete shit I have no idea what I am talking about.  
  
He slowly woke up and forced himself to get up out of bed. He could detect the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. 'Max must be up.' He thought walking towards the kitchen. And sure enough there she was standing next to the counter with her back to him, she was wearing Logan's T-shirt and a pair of his boxers. She was pouring three cups of coffee probably planing that they would all be up soon. She was humming some tune softly to herself seemingly unaware of his presence.  
  
"Hey Zack." She greeted him without turning around, "two sugars, no milk, right?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." He said as she turned around handing him the mug. He noticed that she was trying to hide a smile, and that she had a gold chain necklace on that he hadn't seen her wearing before. He couldn't see what it really looked like cause it was under her shirt. "I thought you didn't wear jewelry." Zack said gesturing to the necklace.   
  
"Well you don't know everything, sometimes I like wearing jewelry and I think I am going to wear it more often." Max said "Max I don't have a ring for you yet, I hadn't planned on this, but I would like you to wear this." Logan whispered softly in her ear as he clasped his mothers locket around her neck sending shivers down her spine.   
  
"Whatever, so what's with the happy?"   
  
"Nothing just got a good night sleep." Max said not wanting, or not knowing how to tell her brother that she and Logan were now engaged. They both turned as Logan entered the kitchen. "Morning." Max said and turned to finish his coffee. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning beautiful." Logan whispered in ear hugging her close for a second. Max turned in his arms handing him his coffee and mouthing "don't tell Zack yet ok?" Logan nodded understanding that telling Zack would be hard for her and she wanted to wait. "Good morning Zack." Logan said turning towards him.  
  
"Logan." Zack said giving a little nod. "So what are we doing today?"   
  
"Well I checked with Sebastion who did some checking, they are moving to check just south of Seattle today thinking that is where she went. So we can head to Sebastion's around ten and he is going to see if he can take care of it. Which means we want to be out of here in the next hour.   
  
"I will start packing the equipment up, Logan you pack up your computer stuff, Max you get the rest of it." Zack said jumping into action. Zack quickly drank the rest of his coffee and went into the other room to start to pack things up. Max gave a little shrug to Logan and took her coffee and slowly made her way to Logan and her bedroom to pack there things. Logan went to pack the computer things. While Zack moved hurriedly Logan and Max took their time sipped there coffee while they worked, almost as if they were just too happy to rush today. Forty five minutes later they were on the road Max driving Logan next to her on the lap top making sure that it was ok for them to be reentering Seattle, and Zack in the back completely silent.  
  
"Originally I was going to use radiation to try to make it untraceable, but I have found that can't be done to Max at this time so this is what I came up with next. nano technology, that will basically eat away at the implant removing it. It is right next to, and sometimes around parts of your brain stem, so it is sort of risky, but I have confidence that Max will be ok. What actually happens are these microscopic robotics things are injected into you, they are programmed to seek out this alloy attach themselves and then they break it down. They shouldn't touch any of Max's tissue, in case they do with your stem cells you should be ok." Sebastion spoke to the three of them, explaining what he wanted to do to help Max.   
  
"What do I have to do?" Max was terrified by this, procedures she wasn't really sure why that was supposed to make it sound ok. It was what they called them as kids procedures, like having your leg broken in three places to see if it could heal to see if you could take the pain with no meds.   
  
"We give you an injection and monitor you until the implant is gone, it should only be a few hours. Then another injection to stop the nanites, break them down, then I would want to have a doctor of mine do a complete physical, make sure there were no bad side affects" seeing the look on Logan's face he added quickly "which there shouldn't be, it is just a precaution.   
  
"Ok lets get this bitch over with." Max stated calmly. So she was brought into what looked like a hospital room with Logan while Zack paced outside. There she was sitting in a hospital bed with needles and tubes in her arms, like when she was a kid. It was sterile, cold, unfriendly, she was terrified and alone. No, not alone, not anymore. Logan was there holding her hand the entire time, it wasn't like when she was a child at all, not with him there. With Logan this, anything was bearable.   
"Hi Logan, Max, I'm Dr. Kavanaugh, We have finished everything the implant and the nanites are all gone, I am going to check you over for problems now ok?" A woman said walking into the room greeting Max, who gave a small nod. She checked out Max pretty quickly, they had already checked her blood. She then got out an ultrasound. "I am just going to check out your liver and make sure there was no damage done to it really quickly." She explained to them. Well it looks fine, the real test is the blood tests which looked great. But there is no bleeding or enlargement or anything wrong with your liver which was our only major concern." She said moving the ultrasound around and a little lower. She then turned the screen towards Max and Logan. "Now why don't you say hello to the reason we couldn't use radiation." Dr. Kavanaugh said trying to stop herself from grinning. "Max, Logan, meet your child, it's only about two weeks old so it is hard to tell much now..."  
  
"I'm sorry what the hell did you just say?" Max almost whispers, but the sound is heard by no one not even herself, all they heard was the rapid heartbeat now sounding from the machine.  
  
  
AN: What will Logan and Max do? What will Zack think now that they are getting married and Max is pregnant? will Zack want her to get rid of the baby? Will she want to get rid of the baby? Can she even have a baby? I have no idea what I am going to have happen, please make suggestions help me out, let me know what I should do! 


	11. loving both of you

Disclaimer: not mine  
AN: To all of you that did review thank you.  
  
"Like I said at two weeks we can't see much. Right now we just have a blob the size of a pea with a heart beat. But it is there, it is real, and it is your child." Dr. Kavanaugh said to the couple sitting shocked before her still hearing nothing but the faint rapid heartbeat.   
"Why don't I give you two a minute?" She added as she turned the machine off, got up and walked out of the room.   
  
There was complete silence in the room between them that was broken a few minutes later by Max "I'm keeping the baby." She wasn't just discussing it with Logan she was informing him. There was determination in her voice, there would be no discussion, no matter what Max would keep her child.   
  
"Thank god." Logan half sighed in relief at her statement.  
  
"What did you think I wouldn't want to keep the baby?" Max questioned him almost defensively.   
  
"Well we have only been together for two weeks and we have never even mentioned the idea of kids. Plus the fact that you spent most of your life running, so now naturally run from attachment. And that you..."  
  
"Ok, ok I can see why you had thought it was a possibility," Max cut him off, "but it isn't you know. I don't care how small or young or undeveloped, it is our child. I want to keep it, the only thing now is what do you want?"   
  
"I want to marry you, and have this child with you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving both of you." Logan would have continued but he had an uncontrollable urge to kiss her, and she had the urge to let him.  
  
/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\^/\  
  
"Is the baby ok, will it be ok?" Max asked anxiously as the doctor came back into the room a while later.   
  
"As much as any other baby." She replied.  
  
"So it will be ok in me? My genetics wont fuck this up?" Max couldn't live with herself if it would be dangerous for her baby because of what she is.  
  
"We looked at your genetic structure and it seems as if you were made to reproduce and to pass along your enhancements. How much you will pass along is completely unknown but your body is going to do everything to protect the fetus first like any other woman's body would. The implant was giving you some trouble with your seizures which isn't great for the baby, but now that it's gone if you take tryptophan regularly you should be fine."  
  
"What about the fact that she is always tired now?" Logan spoke up concerned for his fiancee.   
  
"That is part of the pregnancy, you will be needing a lot more sleep while you carry the baby, and more and better food, plus prenatal vitamins. You also can't drink or smoke or do anything that will harm the baby."   
  
"That's not a problem. I guess our only problem right now is, how do we tell Zack about all this?" Max said just thankful that he wouldn't be using his hearing abilities to listen in on any of this.   
  
"If you want angel, I can talk to him." Logan offered knowing that telling Zack would be tough for her.   
  
"No, no matter how much better he is dealing with us, if you go out there and tell him were engaged and that I am pregnant, he will probably kill you. Or at least hit you." Max told him. "I will do it, alone, that is probably the best way to go."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, I just want to wait a few more minutes k?" Max asked and Logan nodded his response. So they sat together and asked the doctor questions for a long while then she left again and they sat together. Occasionally they would say something, but most of the time they just held each other. Half an hour later they decided that they better tell Zack soon. "Logan would you mind if I told him just about the pregnancy and not the engagement not yet. I mean I don't think I can break both of these things to him at once, and the pregnancy just seems easier to tell him. And then when he gets comfortable with that we can tell him we are getting married, ok?"  
  
"Sure angel whatever you want to do. We just got to tell him we are getting married before we actually do." Logan said before bending down to give her a kiss and then leaving the room.   
  
A minute later Zack walked in to see Max sitting there nervously fidgeting. "Hey Maxie what do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
AN: ok I know it sounds mean but I am not posting until I get ten reviews, because I know for a fact that there are more then ten people reading this story they just aren't reviewing. I don't care if it is good or horribly mean or blank, just please I feel very unappreciated when I don't get reviews. It only takes a few seconds so please review. If I am not getting the reviews and you want to read the next chapter let me know I can send it to you. 


	12. to give her away

AN: Oh My God. I thought there were eleven or twelve of you reading this I had no idea there were so many people. Thank you so much for the reviews! I just got back from failing a number theory test when I checked the reviews and it made me feel sooooooooooooooo much better. Thank you for the different ideas and suggestions I have no idea where I am going with this story so please help me out give me your opinion on this. I would have had this chapter up later last night but the Internet was down at school sorry about the delay. btw now that I know there are so many people reading I am going to keep the at least ten reviews or I don't post thing. So please keep up with the reviewing!  
  
  
"Hey why don't you come in and sit down so we can talk ok?" Max asked her brother and got nervous when instead of sitting he started to pace a little.  
  
"Max what's wrong just say it." Zack was getting anxious.  
  
"Zack nothing's wrong, just the doctors found out why I wasn't feeling well..." ok girl you can do this. just do it quick like a bandaid, one motion, right off. "Zack I'm pregnant."   
  
Zack broke. For one quick instant too small to be detected, his heart died at the sound of the words. Max was pregnant, with someone else's baby. he recovered his composure so instantaneously, that Max never even saw that look of grief in his eyes. "Are you keeping it?" His question wasn't hopeful or dreadful, it was devoid of all emotion, completely apathetic.   
  
"Yes I am."   
  
"Then I want you to make sure that you know what you are getting into. If you want to stay with Logan, I understand that. But if it wont be for life then Max for your child's sake end it now and do it alone. With your situation, someone is onboard for life or they aren't, you have to decide now."  
  
"He is onboard for life Zack." Max tried to assure Zack.  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"He is Zack, he loves me."  
  
"But how do you really know it's forever?" This time the question was a little more demanding, more of a challenge. It was like she had to prove it to Zack.  
  
"Because Zack, he proposed to me." Max didn't want to tell him like this, but at this point felt that she had no choice.   
  
"Maxie, you didn't say yes did you, I mean he was probably just doing what he felt was the right thing to do." Damn he sounded so patronizing, one thing Max couldn't stand was to be talked down to.  
  
"Zack shut up. He proposed last night, before we even knew I was pregnant. Now I am going to get to marry a man I love and have a child with him. I have a chance at that happy thing that we never thought was an option. I know it will be had and risky and dangerous but we love each other and are going to make it work. Now you can be a good big brother and you can be happy for me or you can get the hell out of my room now."   
  
"You should name it Eva if it's a girl." Zack said after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"Is that your way of saying your happy for me?" Max asked with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, but you have to know Max, no matter what happens I am always going to try to look out for you. I will always try to protect you no matter what happens, that is my job."  
  
"Thank you Zack....By the way are you happy about the engagement or just the baby."  
  
"I'm happy about the baby." At his words Max's hopes fell just a little, maybe he would never accept the fact that she and Logan were getting married. "But I was thinking maybe I could stay in town for a little while or come back to visit you soon. I mean you know just for long enough to give you away at the wedding."  
  
AN: Sorry this one was really short I wanted to get it out this morning. If I get the reviews I will try to get the next chapter out tonight after classes and work if I can't tonight I will try for tomorrow after work, but only if I get the reviews. If you don't care enough to review then I don't care enough to write. 


	13. going to the chapel?

AN: thanks for the reviews sorry I didn't get the next chapter up sooner I ended up working thirty hours this weekend and am just dead. btw since I am the author I get to do things like this. It is supposed to take place after "female trouble" and "I and I am a Camera" but let's change what happened in camera a little. Logan ends up having the exo and can walk like I said earlier. But he didn't loose all the family money. Let's say they found the only person involved was Jonas, didn't seize the company, and it is now being run by Bennett, Logan still gets his rightful share.  
  
"Hey honey I was thinking We could look for a place for the ceremony maybe one kinda like the place where Marrian and Bennett got married." Logan said as he walked into what was once his bedroom and now their bedroom, with some booklets in his hand. "I got these from some different places. There are a few that are really nice. And I was thinking of this florist we could meet with, oh and maybe we could get a wedding coordinator to help with the planing of it." He sat down on the bed next to her and rubbed her still flat stomach. She was only three months along it would probably be a while longer for her to start really showing.  
  
"Logan your thinking of a big fancy wedding?" Max sounded a little surprised, Logan didn't understand why.  
  
"Well yeah I want your wedding day to be special for you, and I noticed how much you liked Marrian and Bennet's wedding so I was thinking you would want something like that."  
  
"Logan it would be nice to have a big formal wedding, and it is so amazing that you would want that for me, but we can't have it. I can't draw that type of attention to myself. That isn't what is really important though. All that matters is that it will be you and me becoming us, forever." Max looked down at the engagement ring Logan had given her two months ago. It was a simple platinum band with a perfect rectangular one carrot diamond in the center and two smaller sapphire's to the side. Us forever, it was what he had said when he gave her the ring. "And anyway, if you think about it who would we invite, we don't have that many people that we would have there. A few of my friends, some of your friends, Zack..."  
  
"Oh that reminds me. I was thinking Zack would never let your brothers and sisters come to be there, or meet us. But maybe we could have someone film the wedding and we could say a few words to them before or after on the video, make copies and have Zack give them to them. That way you could tell them about yourself your life let them know you are ok, like you wanted to know about them."  
  
"I love you Logan"  
  
"I love you Max" For the first time, when Logan said that he saw a look of worry in Max's face, instead of the glimmer of happiness that usually appeared.   
  
"Why?" Max asked in a quiet voice Logan barely heard.  
  
"Why what love?" Logan asked confused.  
  
"Why do you love me?" Max asked the question she had been fearing to even think at times.  
  
"Honey where is this coming from, how can you ask me this?" Logan was just completely shocked by her question, and whatever must have happened to prompt her to ask it.  
  
"I just, I need to know Logan, why do you love me, how could you possibly love me."   
  
"You are wonderful with kids, although you never had parents. You are so tough and strong, but gentle and caring. You are intelligent, independent, beautiful. You are loyal to your friends and family. You love with all your heart. You are the best human being I have ever met in my life. I don't see how it would be possible for me to not love you. You are my angel." Max's face softened and it looked as if she was about to cry, instead she just collapsed against him burring her head against his chest and inhaling his wonderful sent. "Max, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" she mumbled against his chest.  
  
"Then what's with this?"  
  
"I knew you loved me, I just didn't know why. I knew some of the things that you loved about me. But me who I am, I didn't know why you loved ME. I just couldn't imagine for a long time that anyone ever could real know me never mind love me. And then quite suddenly you did, and that was it. And I just needed to make sure that it wasn't some big mistake. Not just that you actually loved me, I knew you did, but that you had real reasons to love me. To be sure that you wouldn't wake up one day and find that you don't love me anymore. I need to be sure."  
  
"Max there are a lot of things I don't know. And we can't be sure of much in this world. But the one thing that you can always know that you should never doubt is that I love you and that I always will. No matter what happens I love you." He tilted her head up forcing her to look him in the eye as he spoke   
  
"I love you."   
"So for the wedding what do you want to do?"  
  
"A small ceremony somewhere nice, maybe even here. Me, you, justice, of the peace, Cindy, Zack, anyone you really want to be there."  
  
"Then you should call Zack and see how soon he can be here. The thought right now of you being my wife. I don't think I can stand to wait any longer before making that come true. I don't want to wait one more minute then necessary to marry you."  
  
  
())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()  
  
  
"Logan this isn't necessary, you don't have to spend your money on this sort of thing." Max argued with him the next day."  
  
"Max you don't get to have the perfect fairytale wedding because you can't draw attention to yourself, but you can do this."  
  
"Logan they are too much money, I can just where any dress."  
  
"Yeah, but I know how much you would love to be in a beautiful white gown, no matter how much you hide that you like such things." Logan said trying to hand her a credit card again.   
  
"Come on Max you know you want to get a kick ass wedding dress." Original Cindy said trying to encourage her friend as well.  
  
"Fine we can go LOOK at dresses, but we are not buying anything if they are to expensive." Max said but they knew they had really won. Logan gave Max a kiss and she walked out the door.   
  
"Make sure she buys the dress that she likes the most, and don't let her look at any prices. Just tell the sales lady what is going on when you first go in and give her my card." Logan quickly said to Cindy handing her the credit card he had tried to hand Max. "She should help you with it."  
  
"Got it boy, thanks." OC said took the card and ran to catch up with Max.  
  
())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()  
  
"What about this one boo?" Cindy said to Max looking at a long whit gown with lacy sleeves.   
  
"I'm not a big fan of the lacy." Max said dismissing that dress. They looked at a few that were kinda nice, but then Max saw it. It was a simple dress with spaghetti straps. It came down just above her breasts. Along the top edge there was an inch or so of se through material with small pearl like beads in a decorative pattern all along it. The rest of the top was plain and simple. The same thing that was on the to edge was around the waist. Then it was a simple long gown that came out and seemed to flow even on the mannequin. It had a small train only about a foot or two. The entire dress was made out of a normal solid white silk like material. But it had a light see through silk layer on top. Max knew right away that was the one she wanted to be married in, if she could afford it. And if not now she knew to look for something like that when she would look for them cheaper later that day. Original Cindy saw her staring at it.   
  
"Why don't you try it on." Max simply nodded got the dress in her size and carried it to one of the fitting rooms. She came out a minute later and she looked perfect, at that moment she was an angel. "Wow Max you look great."  
  
"It's a little too long." Max said simply but wasn't able to hide the smile on her face.   
  
"You will be wearing heals it will be perfect. Wait a second." OC ran over to one of the area's with all the accessories. She came back with a veil and some other things. Max watched in the mirror as OC quickly pulled up her hair put the veil on her. It was a short veil going from the top of her head to just past her shoulders. OC then put a little tiara on her that had all these little jewels and pearls. She gave Max earrings that were one simple pearl that dangled down from her ear. Max put them on as Cindy went to take off the locket Max was wearing and put on a pearl necklace. But Max reached up and stopped.  
  
"No this necklace." Max said quickly  
  
"Ok it matches pretty well anyway. Where's you get this thing, Logan?"  
  
"Yeah, it was his mothers, he gave it to me when he proposed." A small smile graced her face when she spoke thinking back to when he proposed.  
  
"Oh that's so sweet"  
  
"I know, so what do you think." Max said as she put the earrings in and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I think you found your wedding dress boo." OC said straightening her train and fixing her veil.   
  
"Yeah here there is a camera in my purse get it and we can look through cheaper places and I have some black market contacts we will look for the dress closest to this as we can get." Original Cindy instead walked up to the sales woman at the desk she had discretely spoken to before Max followed and got there just as Cindy did.  
  
"Wow don't you look beautiful, Ms. Guevera."  
  
"Thank you, can you tell me how much the dress is?" Max asked before OC spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry I was told not to inform you of the price of anything you buy today." The sales woman spoke up sweetly. Max turned and glared at OC. "Not just her actually I got a call from Mr. Cale, and you are all set, anything you want here is yours."  
  
"Well they were mistaking I am not going to buy this today, so you might as well tell me the price." Max said as she reached up and took off the tiara and veil and took out the earring's handing them to OC.  
  
"Yes she is." OC said putting the things Max had just given her onto the counter, "Ring up these and the dress."  
  
"OC stop I can't let him spend so much on a dress, it isn't necessary."  
  
"Max look at yourself, don't you want to wear this when you marry him. Don't you think it's necessary for him to get to see you wear the dress you love on your wedding." OC tried get Max to agree. Max sighed and gave in she went and changed back into her normal clothing, putting the dress carefully back in the dress bag.  
  
"Ok Ms. Guevera you are all set, when do you want to come in for the fitting."  
  
"I don't think I need it actually it fit perfectly except the length which will be fine if I wear heels."  
  
"Well the dress has a train, you should have a bustle done so after the ceremony you can bustle it up and it is easier to walk in and dance in and all that stuff during the reception afterwards."  
  
"Well the wedding is in four days, how fast can you do it?"  
  
"Wow that soon, well if you could come in tonight we could pin it and have it done for tomorrow afternoon. You should come back tomorrow evening to make sure it is ok. Then leave it hear and we will steam it and you can pick it up the day before the wedding."   
  
"Ok that sounds good, I have stuff to do today, but I can come back at six today and again tomorrow after work."  
  
"That sounds good we will see you tonight. Oh and congratulations, Logan Cale, he's quite a catch."  
  
"I know, thank you." Max said with a small smile, as she and OC walked out the door, on their way to buy her shoes.  
  
  
())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()  
  
The next day  
  
"Logan I don't know what to tell you I have been up all night with my best guy in this area and we can't find any way to take care of this right now, we might never be able to." Logan's hopes were crushed at the sound of the voice, in three days he was supposed to marry Max as a tall proud man. Now that would never happen.  
  
AN: Sorry again that it took so long I am so busy all the time now. Please review please!!!! 


	14. icecream

ok thanks to all of those who reviewed first of all. second I posted this last week and then reposted with an extra little scene at the end, for all of those who didn't see that here it is:  
  
The next day  
  
"Logan I don't know what to tell you I have been up all night with my best guy in this area and we can't find any way to take care of this right now, we might never be able to." Logan's hopes were crushed at the sound of the voice, in three days he was supposed to marry Max as a tall proud man. Now that would never happen.  
  
Now on with the chapter.  
  
Max had noticed the bad mood that Logan had been in for the past two days, ever since the exo broke. In the back of her mind she was concerned about him what he was going through with this. But mostly she just felt pissed. It is two day's until their wedding, she is pregnant with there child, they should be happy now. But instead he is depressed because he can't walk. Like none of the rest of life matters, walking is the most important thing. And all Max could think was that she thought that she was supposed to be the most important thing in his life. He was the best and most important in hers.  
  
Max was on the bed trying to read this book, but being distracted by all of her thoughts. It was then that she noticed his journal on his night-stand. The curious cat in her took over and she made sure she was alone and walked over to the journal. 'This isn't really that wrong right? I mean he reads me a lot of his poems, all the ones he writes about me. And if I asked he would let me see it.' Max was trying to justify this action to herself, but eventually just whatever and picked up the journal, she was to mad to care if what she was doing was right exactly  
  
upon opening the small book, two pieces of paper fell out. She picked up the first and a small smile graced her face as she read the poem he had written for her and read to her last week. It was all about her eyes, he always had this fixation on her eyes. The other poem she hadn't seen before. But upon reading this that smile quickly turned into a look of pain and worry and anger.  
  
  
Held close at night.  
Deaths tight grip come to visit,  
Until the pale light of dawn  
Scares the visitor away.  
  
Comes not, to take him back  
Where he yearns to be;  
Any place but where he is.  
Just giving him a rest.  
  
Sleep, nothingness, nonexistence,   
A wonderfully vacuous time  
No pain, suffering, misery, anguish  
Eight hours of temporary death.  
  
The cursed sun rises again.  
Death must leave   
It's willing and wanting victim behind  
And he is alive for another day.  
  
Alone until death decides to stay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Logan wheeled into the apartment to find Max on the couch as if she was watching tv. But the television wasn't on. She was staring at him and she didn't look upset, she looked cold. Logan knew that was not a good sign. She handed him a piece of paper and before he could even look at what it was she asked simply "When?"  
  
"When what honey?"   
  
"When did you write it?" She asked her voice never faltering. Logan looked down and saw that it was one of his poems, then he saw which poem it was.  
  
"Max honey you have to understand..."  
  
"No Logan you have to understand." Max interrupted him and started to lose her cool. "You need to understand that if you just wrote this then we have some serious issues and we have to have a long talk. And we need to think about weather or not we should be getting married right now. And you need to understand that walking is not everything. I know it means a lot to you as it should, but I should matter more. And if I don't, if your precious legs are more important to you then I deserve better then this. And if that is the case then I need to think about weather we should get married at all." Max was ranting by now and there were tears starting to trickle down her cheek.  
  
"Max I wrote that poem last year."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last year when you left with Zack for Canada, when I thought I had lost you forever I didn't see the point in life anymore. I wrote that the night before I passed out, it had nothing to do with my legs it had to do with you. Listen love I know that I have been horrible these past few days and I was wrong, but it doesn't mean that my legs are more important to me then you are. You, and out our child are the only things that really matter, and nothing will ever change that." He was now standing in front of her gently holding her face in both of his hands. He gave her a small kiss "I love you." Another kiss, this time a little more urgent then the last.   
  
"I love you too Logan, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, it's just..."  
  
"No Max, I understand why you did, what happened when I lost my legs the first time, and how I have been acting lately, you had reason to think what you did. But you don't need to I have you I will be ok. And I will try to get out of this funk before Zack gets here tonight. I got an idea, I found a place that is making and selling real ice cream, want to go get some." Logan was changing the subject to a more pleasant one, he didn't want to dwell on how he had been depressed, and neither did she. So she took his hand and kissed his palm and then led the way out the door as they went to get ice cream. In the end that's all they were a happy couple on there way for ice-cream.   
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
He dropped silently from the rope hanging from the skylight. The only noise in the apartment was that from the street far down below the dark quite penthouse. Suddenly he heard footsteps, they were far away, not in the apartment, but they were getting closer. Suddenly the front door to the apartment opened. He was not in that room, so whoever was coming in couldn't see him yet, but he still instinctively hid in the shadows. He could here murmured voices. It was them, they were back and now he had to complete his mission. 


	15. new plan

AN: ok I fixed this chapter up a little bit and am reposting it, hopefully I will finally post a new chapter again in a few days.  
  
The couple entered the room they were completely unaware of his presence. The man was sitting in a wheel chair was eating an ice cream cone making it impossible for him to wheel himself. So the girl was pushing him, she had long since finished her ice cream cone and was now occupying herself with kissing his neck light pecks every few seconds. After a minute she tired of this walked in front and sat herself down in his lap. She took his icecream and threw it perfectly into the trash across the room. They kissed for a minute before she pulled away and whispered "I love you so much Logan." This was too much, he stealthily existed the room went to the front door and opened and closed it loud enough for them to easily hear him. Max came into the room in a hurry. "Zack!" She ran over and gave him a big hug, "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."  
  
"I was in the area." He said casually, "So what's with the wheelchair again?" He didn't want to ask her like that, but he wanted to ask before Logan came into the room.  
  
"The exo broke,.you know I don't really like the idea of you doing recon on us before you come in." Max said figuring out what he had been up to.  
  
"Sorry, but it is safer that way, and what's this exo I thought you transfused him?"  
  
"I did, but his body rejected my cells a while later. He got a hold of this thing called an exo skeleton, relays messages from his brain to his legs, it broke a few days ago. It is hard on him, so BE NICE." Max emphasized not wanting to add to how badly Logan was feeling about it.  
  
"Oh Maxie come on when have I ever not been nice." Zack asked in a fake innocent voice.  
  
"To Logan, almost every minute since you met him." Came Max's very matter of fact reply.  
  
"We have gotten better with that."  
  
"Lets just see that it stays that way." She half threatened.  
  
"Fine I will play nice, scouts honor." Zack said doing a mock salute  
  
"You were never a scout."  
  
"Yeah, but I bet your boy was." Zack teased her.  
  
"Actually, no I was never a scout." Logan said as he wheeled into the room. "You were just going to check to make sure it was all safe." Logan said turning to Max.  
  
"Sorry honey, hey is it ok if Zack stay's here tonight?"  
  
"Yeah sure, you know you don't need to ask." He said taking her hand and stroking her palm with his thumb.  
  
"You could ask me though, remember me standing right here." Zack was annoyed he hated being ignored.  
  
"Well where else would you stay Zack?" Max questioned  
  
"I always manage to find a place."  
  
"Even if it's a dump, or risky right? That is just dumb we still have a bed in the guestroom, we have food, and everything else you might want, your family you stay here." It was obvious Max was not having a discussion about it she had made up her mind and that was final.  
  
"I thought you didn't do orders anymore." Zack questioned  
  
"You misunderstood, she doesn't take orders; she is still good at giving them though." Logan chimed in.  
  
"Quiet you."  
  
"I see what you mean." Zack said with a little grin.  
  
"Fine then Zack go stay in some dump or spend the night on the street whatever."  
  
"Come on Maxine you should know I am just teasing of course I will stay here."  
  
"Good, so why were you in the area?" Max asked the question she had been waiting to ask.  
  
"None of your business," Zack was hoping she wouldn't get around to asking this.  
  
"Is one of our sibs near here?" They both knew the only reason he went anywhere was to avoid Lydecker and to check on their brothers and sisters. If he had been avoiding Lydecker he wouldn't have come near Seattle and Max, so it had to be one of their siblings.  
  
"One lives in the suburbs near here for now, I was trying to get her to leave." Zack knew Max would find out this much sooner or later.  
  
"Her? Who is it Syl, Tinga, Johndy?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you who and where doesn't matter cause they fallowed orders and left."  
  
"Fine whatever" Max said thinking she would try to get info out of him later. "You hungry?" Zack gave her a 'Do you even need to ask' look "Honey you want to get him something to eat and I will get the room ready." She asked Logan.  
  
"Yeah sure" Logan said wheeling himself into the kitchen fallowed by Zack, as Max walked down the hall.  
  
"Sorry about the exo." Zack said sincerely surprising Logan.  
  
"Yeah, well we will manage." The last thing Logan wanted to do was to discuss this with Zack.  
  
"Maybe you wont have to." Zack commented cryptically.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You can't tell Max incase it doesn't work, but sneak out of the room tonight and come to me. I was thinking I could try transfusing you. Maybe our DNA would be more compatible then yours and Max's and it would work this time."  
  
"You would do that?" Logan asked increduiously.  
  
"I didn't have time to get you two a gift." Zack stated simply  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah believe it or not I am, no guarantees it will work or be permanent or that you could walk for the wedding, but it's worth a shot."  
  
"That's great, but why not tell Max?" Logan thought something had to be up if he couldn't tell Max.  
  
"If it doesn't work, I don't want to get her hopes up plus I don't want her pissed at me for getting your hopes up."  
  
"If it does work she will be pissed that we kept it from her." Logan countered, he didn't want to keep something like this from her.  
  
"She will be to happy to be pissed."  
  
"Ok I will try to get her to sleep and sneak out of the room around 3."  
  
"Ok I will be waiting for you." Zack said right as he heard footsteps nearing the door.  
  
"So what are you making us?" Max said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I thought I was just getting Zack diner, we already had dinner." Logan told his fiancé.  
  
"That was over an hour and a half ago!"  
  
"Well then your lucky your fiancé knows you well enough to know you would want some food too and made extra." He said handing her the plate.  
  
"Thanks." She said taking the plate and in that second when they were both holding it she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. They ate together, then they sat down and talked Logan worked on his latest eyes only case, he could see into the living room and enjoyed the site of Max playing chess with Zack, and winning.  
  
Max made sure that Zack was all set in the guest room before she and Logan went to bed as well. "How many games did you win?" He questioned as they changed into pj's, Logan just wore his boxers (once again Michael Weatherly in just boxers mmmmm) and Max in one of his t shirts.  
  
"All three, I guess he isn't as good at strategic planning as he thought." She replied with a smile. He leaned over and kissed her deeply.  
  
"mmm what was that for?" She asked, puzzled at the sudden kiss.  
  
"Kiss for the winner."  
  
"Well I did say I won three games you know." She replied slyly. He kissed her again, he had every intention of it being two short kisses, but they got carried away with the first one; he didn't pull away until he absolutely needed to, to breathe. He then noticed that sometime during that kiss they had moved and were now on the bed together. 'I should stop this now, we shouldn't do this with Zack down the hall.' he though to himself. Then Max leaned in and started kissing down his neck and muscular chest. 'Then again I have to get her to actually go to sleep, and nothing puts her out faster then good sex.  
  
Two hours later Max was asleep nestled up against her lover. It was only then that Logan realized the mistake in his plan, sex might make Max sleep, but it also made him sleep. Add that too the fact that he hadn't slept the night before because of eye's only and his latest mission, and he was hard pressed to stay awake for the next hour. He knew he sure couldn't do it like this with Max beside him. It was to tempting to just cuddle in with her and let himself drift off to sleep. So he got up and headed into the kitchen and made himself coffee, as long as he was up he could get some work done. But when he walked into his office who was there, but Zack.  
  
Zack pulled out a small plastic tube and two needles and Logan sat next to him. Neither spoke as the blood flowed from Zack's arm and bled into Logan's vein. But in that time Logan formed a new respect for Zack. Zack hated Logan for the fact that he was with max. Hated the idea of them together, no matter how grown up he had been able to act about it recently. He was good for Max's sake, but to here them together and to still do this for them, it showed what a good man Zack had become. When they were done with the transfusion, Logan said thankyou and shook his hand, he transferred into the chair and wheeled himself into his room where his sleeping angel was waiting. He got undressed and transferred into bed kissed Max on the forhead and went to sleep.  
  
It was five in the morning when Max woke with a start. Something was wrong, why did she wake up. She normally woke up this early if she did sleep, but this morning something was different. It wasn't her or the baby they felt fine. She listened carefully and no one was in the penthouse besides Zack who she could here sleeping in the guestroom. She started to get up to check on everything when Logan pulled her closer and tucked her body in tight next to his. He moved one arm around her chest and one leg over hers holding her close and made a little happy noise as she decided she was probably just dreaming and that's what woke her up and relaxed against his body. That's when it hit her; he moved his leg. 


	16. steps

AN: ok here is the next chapter, FINALLY.  
  
"Logan, Logan wake up now!" Max whispered urgently  
  
"Max what's wrong, are you ok, is the baby ok?" Logan was petrified by the tone in Max's voice.  
  
"You moved your leg." She said ignoring the question.  
  
"Really, already?" He sounded like a little boy excited about the snow.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that!" She went right from whispering to shouting.  
  
"Max I'm going to tell you everything, but please keep your voice down, Zack is sleeping in the guestroom."  
  
"You better start talking in a hurry, and if I were you I wouldn't be telling me to keep my voice down again." Her voice was lower but also very harsh.  
  
"Zack suggested he could help with my legs, he transfused me last night. We were thinking there was a chance that his DNA would be more compatible with mine, and my body wouldn't reject it. I just wanted to stand next to you when we were married."  
  
"Why did you keep it from me?" Her voice was still like ice.  
  
"I didn't want you to get your hopes up."  
  
"Bullshit!" She was yelling again "You know better then that so what the hell was the real reason?"  
  
"Max it was my idea." Zack said poking his head into their room. He had woken when she first yelled and heard their fight. He decided to not let Logan take the blame and to put a stop to this. "I told him not to tell you."  
  
"He still should have told me." Max now went from yelling to near tears 'damn hormones' she thought to herself.  
  
"I know I'm sorry Max, I was going to tell you I was just going to wait until I knew something." Logan said "I love you, I'm sorry honey." He said and lightly kissed her lips.  
  
"Can you feel your legs now?" It was a small statement, but it was her way of saying that she forgave him.  
  
"A little I think." He said uncertainly. Zack saw that they were all set and quietly slipped back to the guestroom. He realized how much he had changed. He did something nice for Logan, and it wasn't something for Max, to keep her happy. He realized that after he got over the fact that max loved him, he liked the guy, and he did respect any one who could keep up with the x-5's. And he had helped them out, he kept Max safe. He could see that was and would continue to be Logan's number one priority, Max. He also had a very well thought kitchen, Zack thought as he opened the freezer and took out a pint of ice crème. If he had friends he imagined they would be like Logan, he thought as he started to eat.  
  
"Can you feel this?" Max asked as she kissed Logan's knee. He didn't respond but she looked up and saw a smile on his face. "See now I don't know if you could feel it or you just want me." She said with a grin.  
  
"I could feel it, I'm not imagining it Max, I felt that it was different, but it was there." She looked almost disappointed by his answer, which didn't escape him. He leaned over and kissed her pasionatly. "And for the record, I always want you."  
  
Logan was healing rapidly, by that morning he was able to stand to cook. He couldn't take a step yet, but he had enough strength to stand up and stay standing for a while. He was just finishing making French toast for breakfast when they heard a nock at the door. "Max can you let Bling and Claire in?" Logan called into the next room where Max and Zack were fighting over the tv like children. They called Bling early to have him come check out Logan's legs. He, however, had promised his new girlfriend Claire that they would spend the morning together shopping, so they had agreed to come over and have breakfast their together before going out. Logan's penthouse had been so busy lately with Max now there with him, and ever since the first time Max and Logan met Claire she and Max had become good friends. So now the two of them were there quite frequently as well. And to think a year ago Logan had been all alone in this place.  
  
Max gave up the tv battle with Zack and handed him the remote getting up and going into the next room to get the door. "Hey Bling, hey Claire." Max said letting them in. "Did you get him to buy a suit for tomorrow yet?" Max asked Claire.  
  
"No that is what we are shopping for today, nothing like putting it off till the last second right girl?" Came Claire's sarcastic reply that was acomonied by a glare in Bling's direction.  
  
"Well he'll have you to help him at least"  
  
"Yeah but I know nothing about fashion, but I figure they will be looking at you not my boy so it doesn't really matter all that much as long as he looks presentable."  
  
"Damn straight they will be looking at me, it is my day!" She said a little overjoyed thinking that tomorrow at this time she would be getting ready to walk down the aisle.  
  
"Our day!" Logan called from the next room  
  
"Damn he must have gotten some of that enhanced hearing too." Max muttered under her breath.  
  
"What?" Claire anxiously asked.  
  
"Oh nothing" Max brushed aside the inquiry into her slip up, she and Claire were so close she always forgot to watch what she said around her. They all made their way into the kitchen, amazed to see Logan standing there cooking breakfast. "I told you to take it easy until Sam got to take a look at your legs or at least Bling did."  
  
"She's right man, you don't want to do damage now do you?" Logan grudgingly sat back down in the wheel chair at his friends words they were right, he didn't want to screw this up. "Logan take a break let me take a look and see how your legs are doing."  
  
"Breakfast is done, food first exam later." Logan said moving the last of the French toaste from the pan to the serving plate  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hey lazy ass come in here breakfast is ready." Max called to her brother still in the other room watching television. Max was setting the table with Claire and Bling was helping Logan get food to the table. "You remember Bling." Max said to Zack as he entered the room and they almost bumped into each other.  
  
"Yeah hi." Zack muttered caring mostly about the food.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Anyway Claire over there is his girlfriend." Max said Claire turned around and looked up. The kitchen fell silent at the sound of the breaking glass, Clair's glass she had just dropped.  
  
"Zack? What the hell? I don't know how you found me here Zack but I am not leaving Seattle!" Claire practically yelled at Zack.  
  
"Johndy what hell are you doing here?" the CO questioned.  
  
"Johndy?" Max asked in a strangled whisper looking over at her.  
  
"Yeah that's my real name it's a long story. But Max, how do you know Zack?"  
  
"God you two are dumb, Johndy Max, Max Johndy. I can't believe you two didn't recognize each other."  
  
"It has been 11 years Zack, I didn't know who you were at first remember?" Max pointed out to her brother.  
  
"Max?" Johndy questioned in disbelief.  
  
"Hey baby sister," Max replied smilingand Johndy started to hug.  
  
"So Johndy you want to answer my question yet?" Zack practicly yelled extreamly upset that Johndy was here.  
  
"I'm with Bling I didn't know that she was Max max Zack honest." Johndy knew this wouldn't go well.  
  
"Johndy this isn't safe, were going now, and your moving away from Seattle tomarow." Zack barked out his orders.  
  
"No." Bling spoke up in a stern voice. "I know you can kill me if you want to but I don't care. You can't make her leave." Bling's words upset Zack to say the least, but for his sisters sakes he tried to stay calm and not snap his neck  
  
And it doesn't matter what her name is, I love her and there is no way you get to talk to her like that or tell her what to do."  
  
"You don't understand, you don't know what she is. and she doesn't belong here." Zack tried to explain it to Bling calmly.  
  
"Like hell I don't, I have known about who you guy's are for a year now And Claire or Johndy, it doesn't matter what her name is, I know who she is, I just know a little better now. And the only thing I know about where she belongs is that it isn't back there, it is where she decides she belongs."  
  
"I belong with you." Johndy says taking Bling's hand.  
  
"That's it you want to make this mistake then I'm done." Zack turns and walks out of the kitchen Max on his heals as he walked to the front door.  
  
"Zack please don't do this." She pleaded with him. "Zack." Still nothing "599!"  
  
"Don't call me that." Zack turned around. Max glad she finally got him to stop.  
  
"Zack don't leave please, if for nothing else then for me, you were going to walk me down the aisle remember?" Max was near tears again.  
  
"Maxie it was risky enough with two of us here but three it is just to big of a risk why don't we just put out an add escaped manticore fugitives gathering."  
  
"Zack it's not that big of a risk, besides any shit goes down there will be three of us to take care of it." Max was pleading with him. "I just got you back as a brother, I don't think I can loose you again Zack. You are my brother, I need you, and Johndy needs you. Not to tell us how to live, but to be part of our lives." Zack stopped pulling and let Max drag him back into the kitchen, those last few steps away from Manticore and towards a real life.  
  
AN: for any of you that were reading this and still are even though it is months old first of all yay and second remember how I said I would update in a few days well that turned into months when life happened. First of all I am very sorry. Two life should be a lot less hectic for the next few months so if I get reviews there will be a new chapter at least once a week, plus I am going to try to fix a lot of what I have already written. And as always I am open to any ideas that do not involve hurting Logan or m/a because both of those are just sick. Anyway new chapter onn Tuesday if I get the reviews. 


	17. I'm with you

OK it has been a few months it has been a very busy semester for me I work about 60 hours a week and have 18 credits so my time to read and write has suffered. But I gots a 3.6 so yay me. But I have all summer to write if any of you are still interested in reading.  
  
It was so quiet and peaceful. It seemed like trouble could never find them now they were hidden away from it. She could hear Logan's rhythmic breathing as he slept beside her, her Logan, her husband. She loved the sound of that and whispered it quietly to herself as she stroked his cheek softly with her hand "my husband" they were probably some of the best words ever spoken. It was exactly 24 hours after the wedding. They had the ceremony and a small party after all in their penthouse.  
  
They stayed the night in their place and early the next morning left for his family's cabin, where they had shared so much, from their first kiss, to his proposal. They had planned to spend four day's there away from everything. Logan had told Bling that they 'were only to be disturbed if it was a matter of life or death'. Max added in 'an important persons life or death' nothing was to interrupt her honeymoon. Logan was content just to see his angel so happy, and felt pride like none he had ever known because he was one of the reasons for her being so happy. And Logan knew he would never forget the way she looked as she promised to love him for the rest of her life. And in that moment he knew the true meaning of joy.  
  
Max had thought that she would be nervous. But waking the morning of her wedding she didn't feel nervous or worried at all she knew she was doing the right thing.  
  
"OC come on get up I need help getting ready."  
  
"Max did you sleep at all last night?" OC mumbled still half asleep. Max had spent the night in her old room, Johndy was going to come over and help them get ready in two hours but Max couldn't wait to get a start on her wedding day.  
  
"To excited to sleep get up."  
  
"Fine I'm up, I'm up." Cindy staggered to her feet and made her way into the kitchen where the aroma of real coffee greeted her. "Mmmmm real coffee, you brought this Max?"  
  
"Logan set up a little package so we would have breakfast all ready in the morning, there is some home-made Danish in that bag over there too.  
  
"Damn that boy takes good care of you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Ok what do you say we heat up some water so you can take a hot bath, I even got some bath salts you can use." OC started planning there morning, "Then you can eat while I shower quick. We can do our hair and make up then we put on your gown and get over there so you can make that boy yours."  
  
"Yes ma'am" Max said giving a mock salute and starting the pots of water boiling. They had picked up some extra hotplates so it wasn't long before Max was soaking in the nice hot tub. She had just finished washing her hair when the phone interrupted her peace. "Hello?" "Max" "Hey." "Hey yourself, I wish I was there with you. I missed you last night, I was all lonely." "Me too, I cant wait for this afternoon. How are you feeling?" "Like I'm eight years old and it is Christmas-eve. What about you are you getting nervous." "It's weird I thought that I would have this pit in my stomach and this urge to run away, but I just cant wait. I love you Logan." "I love you too Max." Logan heard the noise of the water moving "Are you in the tub." "Yeah I wanted to take a nice relaxing swim in the tub this morning instead of just a shower." "Now I really wish I was there with you." Max could hear Logan grinning as he spoke." "Well you will just have to wait for tonight." Max broke out into a huge grin herself, "Cause tonight is our honeymoon." "I can't wait to marry you." "Me too. But now I got to go get ready see you later." "Bye angel." "Bye honey." Max set the phone to the side of the tub, and descended under the water.  
  
"Damn boo, I see why he calls you angel, all you need now is the wings sugar." "You think Logan will really like it?" Max asked looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled up with a few little curls falling in front framing her face. She had wanted to cover the barcode with makeup, but Logan had said he would prefer if she didn't for the ceremony, he didn't want her to hide who she was in any way as they became husband and wife. She decided it would be fine for the ceremony, she would have the vial on. But then she would put makeup to cover it for the party afterwards. Her makeup was perfectly done and she had on the veil and dress and she was wearing the locket. She did look like an angel. "original Cindy's not even hearing that Boo, you know you look good." "She does, she's just fishing for compliments." Johndy said as she walked in from the bathroom where she had been fixing her hair. "I guess she deserves them you know it's supposed to be 'her day' " She added sarcastically using air quotes. "Shut up." Max said in a teasing tone. "You know I'm teasing you baby sister." "Wait I thought Max was older?" OC asked confused. "Why did you call her baby sister. "That's what we all call each other." Max stated casually. "We don't know who is older then whom, so we all look out for each other and we are always the older sister to the other. She is like my baby sister, and I am hers."  
  
"Except for Krit and Syl, they never called each other brother and sister, and now they have special names for one another." Johndy said with a suggestive tone. "You know where Krit and Syl are?" Max asked completely missing the point. "Yeah and I know where Zane is too, but don't tell big brother he has no idea some of us stayed in touch." Just then Max realized exactly what she had been told about Krit and Syl. "You mean Krit and Syl are together?" Max asked incredulously. "What about Zane is he with anyone? How is everyone? Do you see each other often?" Came Max's rapid-fire questions. "Zane has a boyfriend named Todd, those are the only three I know and they are doing good, we talk every once in a while but that is pretty much it we haven't all gotten together in over three years it is hard because we cant have Zack catch us or Mantiore." Johndy answered all at once. "And I will have them give you a call so you can catch up when you are back from the honey moon I promise baby sister, but for now just concentrate on making it through the day." Johndy said her face softening. Max's face grew into a huge smile as she thought about it. She turned and looked at herself all ready to go. "I'm gonna marry Logan today." "Then let's go, our chariot awaits." OC said. Logan had wanted to get Max a limo but that would have drawn too much attention, so Zack had come over to pick them up in Logan's Aztec. The girl hurried out to the car Zack actually held the door open for Max to get in. Before she did she turned and hugged him. "Thanks for staying" she whispered in his ear. "You look beautiful." He whispered back helping her into the car without getting the train dirty. The ride over to the penthouse was silent at first. "So how was Logan this morning?" Max asked unable to hold in her curiosity. "Annoying he spent all morning rushing around wanting everything to be perfect he is way to excited." Zack said exasperated. He looked over at the bride to see that she had the same goofy grin that the groom had been wearing all morning. A few minutes later Max and OC were waiting out in the hall of the penthouse waiting to go in. Zack had gone in a minute before with Johndy and finally Zack came out to get them. OC went in first and walked down the makeshift isle that had been set up between the three small rows of chairs. Zack took Max's arm and slowly led her through the door. In that instant she walked in it hit her. That panic, the training that told her to run, it hit her hard and she held onto Zack's arm hard her mind screaming at her about the dangers of emotional ties. Looking up though she saw Logan, he was dressed in a black suit with a metallic gray tie. For once he was clean shaven and it made his smile even more incredible. As soon as she saw him all doubts all fears left as quickly as they came, she smiled back and mouthed I love you on there short walk down the isle. Zack kissed her cheek and let her go taking his seat next to Johndy. Behind Max stood OC and behind Logan, Bling. Max saw none of it though. She didn't see the flowers or her family or friends or Father Dextry waiting to Marry them all she could see was Logan. In that moment no matter what happened she knew her life was complete, she was complete.  
  
Logan watched as his angel appeared in the doorway. He knew until his dying day he would never find a site more beautiful then this angel walking towards him mouthing that she loved him. Logan found what he hadn't known he had been searching for his entire life.  
  
From that point on it was almost unreal for both of them. It all went by in a blur they had the ceremony and a dinner and people ate and danced Bling, OC, and Zack made toasts. And although Max could recite every word of every toast, or tell you exactly what happened, she still felt like it hadn't really happened to her that she had seen it all or that it was a story she heard. Logan for years to come when asked about his wedding day the first thing he would say was "Max was so beautiful."  
  
Now they were waking up together for the first time as husband and wife. Life finally came back into focus for the both of them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Logan murmured as he woke  
  
"Watching you sleep, memorizing this moment. Have I mentioned that I love you?"  
  
"Once or twice." Logan said with a smile  
  
"Well I do you know" Max said in a quite voice.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I mean I really love you."  
  
"Oh" He finally realized what she was trying to say.  
  
"There was that one part of me that always wished I was just a normal girl, you know friends, family, happily married with some kids, no black helicopter guys. I realized a long time ago that I will never really have that I will never be normal, but this is just so much better then what I had wanted in the first place." Max grinned and kissed him content to be in his arms.  
  
"I know what you mean. For me all I can think is that no matter what happens it will be all right, because I'm with you." 


End file.
